Infierno y Cielo
by Sirjareck
Summary: Desde el punto de vista de integra ella tubo mucho que hacer para llegar hasta donde habia llegado en el mas aya para ser capturada por Lucifer y reenviada a la tierra , esta es un punto de vista del fic "Nueva Vida" que escribi pero por integra ella no paso las pruebas si no que tubo que pasar por algo peor pasen y lean


Capitulo 1

Integra acababa de fallecer y por lo tanto llego al limbo pero este era diferente integra había muerto y tenía que llegar al paraíso por eso debía vencer una especie de torre la entrada estaba a la torre se veía una puerta grande antigua junto con dos gárgolas cuidándolas, ella miro para las dos estatuas eso le traia un mal presagio

―_esto parece un juego del que me menciono seras pero no recuerdo su nombre __―_penso ella mientras miraba la entrada puso la mano en la puerta y esta no se abrió ella comenzó a buscar varias cosas pero solo había una puerta nada mas el cuarto estaba vacio ninguna entrada ni salida

―_como abro esta puerta__―_se pregunto Integra luego sintió algo atrás

―_tal ves esto ayude __―_una voz se escucho en su espalda ella se volteo para ver solo una luz blanca donde quedaron varias armas de sus rivales y aliados todas menos las pistolas de alucard

―_mmm…veamos …__―_ella tomo una espada katana era perteneciente a la monja Iscariote al tomarla una corriente eléctrica sintió todo su cuerpo Integra cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir sorprendida siguió tomando las armas

―_necesitare potencia de fuego…__―_pensó ella y tomo halconnem de Seras y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo

―_un arma secundaria__―_las pistolas de Heinkel le vinieron de maravilla una ves que se volteo para mirar la puerta todas las armas se desvanecieron y la puerta se abrió lentamente ella entro con la Katana en mano tenía que guardar munición tenía solo 2 cartuchos del arma de Seras y 4 cartuchos de las pistolas

―_esto me huele mal muy mal __―_penso integra mientras uno a uno caminaba por unos escalones

Aunque ella estuviese atenta no se percato de unos demonios que la seguían estos tenían una túnica negra desgarrada y un rostro que mostraba que estaban con un gran sufrimiento armados con unas guadañas.

Estos saltaron y rodearon a Integra ella viéndose acorralada saco las pistolas y apunto a ambos lados con la esperanza de que no se le acercase ninguno pero todos se le abalanzaron ella rápidamente desenfundo la katana y mato a varios para liberarse cuando la guardo la saco rápido y apuñalo a uno en el estomago la volvió a guardar y volvió a sacar y matar haciendo el truco de vaina y espada

―_a…a….a…a__―_integra estaba algo agitada por eso ella decidió comenzar a correr para lograr llegar rápido a la próxima entrada pero al ver la primera puerta un demonio mas grande que los anteriores la tomo por sorpresa y se la llevo otra vez a la entrada este demonio la azoto contra la pared Integra se levanto lentamente

―_debo vencerte para lograr salir de aquí?__―_ella desenfundo la espada

―_bien te mandare al infierno vamos ataca rápido! Rápido!__―_Integra miro como el demonio desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella al sentirlo detrás suyo esquivo el ataque notando su gran velocidad ella aunque lanzara corte tras corte no lograba hacerle daño alguno era muy velos asta que recibió un corte no tan profundo en su abdomen

―_aaa!__―_grito ella y luego la imagen de su padre apareció en su mente pero luego se borro al instante pero todo se torno en un tono negro el demonio estaba inmóvil al igual que Integra

―_que sucede?__―_se pregunto ella y luego noto a la monja Iscariote en frente suyo esta solo comenzó a caminar hacia Integra y ella sintió una gran corriente eléctrica luego todo volvió a como estaba el demonio lanzo otro ataque el cual integra esquivó rápidamente integra se alejo rápidamente y desenfundo la katana

―_preparate a morir…__―_ella corrió rápidamente asta ser un solo resplandor amarillo oro al estar cerca del demonio le dio un corte en el estomago luego de un salto llego a su rostro decapitándolo este solo se iso arena Integra al volver a la normalidad cayo arrodillada mirando el piso

―_qu..que fue eso?__―_se pregunto Integra mirando el suelo

―_ayuda eso fue __―_la voz volvió a resonar esta ves integra la reconoció era Walter

―_walter?__―_se pregunto ella pero no respondieron

―_escucha integra para completar este camino al paraíso debes hacer lo siguiente primero evitar que te lastimen si eso sucede perderas parte de tu memoria ahora las armas que elegiste tienen las escencias de sus dueños tanto vivos como muertos y en un determinado tiempo se te permitirá usarlo cuando estes en extremo peligro como hace un momento ahora si logras llegar a la sima te encontraras con un rival contra quien tendras que pelar para llegar al paraíso de lo contrario solo iras al infierno entendido?__―_la voz dejo de hablar integra asintió y luego se volteo y comenzó a correr otra ves a las escaleras


End file.
